Hinode Yoru
Hinode Yoru (日の出夜) is one of the major supporting characters at Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. A defender of Raimon and Tenmas and a forward & the co-captain of Garu. She is one of the managers of Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy)'s managers, along with Miyoshi Hanaki (which is an OC of BlackReshiram16), Sorano Aoi & Mizukawa Minori. |-|Profile= Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2:Chrono Stone *''"The girl of skies that can do teleportation when she likes"'' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"A cheerful girl in the managers of Shinsei Inazuma Japan"'' |-|Background= Background She was in the car with her aunt but the driver have out of control and have a accident, both of her aunt and driver died and she only survived and have an amnesia. The next year she didn't change a bit of her appearance,and time that she revealed she can't age and have a dark form. |-|Appearance= She had a height of 5'56 and pale skin. Have orange eyes and hair of straight and goes to her shoulder. And wears communication device at left ear. ---- Casual Yellow shirt under her orange jacket that is halfly zipped. Have white trousers to her knees and white dollshoes with white ribbons on each. And orange headband with a sun on it. Formal Silky yellow dress that goes to her toes and have a sunflower on top right side. And wears the same dollshoes. Summer Casual (with Swimsuit) Wears a loose cream colored shirt that ends above her stomach and have sleeves goes to her arms. Have denim jeans that goes to her knees. And wears her islander slippers of black and yellow. In her swimsuit, she wears a bikini of red with poinsettias on top at each side. And wears her lavender sandals with a picture of Fei on it. Dark Form She have the same height and color of skin. But her eyes became red. Her hair is black. She wears a long dress of black shoulder long straight cocktaildress. And have dollshoes of red with a rose on each. Galaxy She wears a LightSteelBlue tracksuit with wavy lines on it. Black Sneakers, a white whisle, sun headband, and her hair turned into two ponytails. |-|Plot= Chrono Stone She first appeared at Episode 1 at the caravan with Wandaba that made Tenma shocked. Tenma asked when she remembered him, and she said a "no" which made him shocked more, she joined the match as a Defender, she used her hissatsu Sun Flow Rain to block her opponent with a success. (This section is still under constuction) |-|Soccer Data= Hissatsu *OFSunlight Shineline *DFSun Flow Rain *OFSenbonzakura Keshin *Kagayaku Hoshi no Hikari, Hana no Seiza Hissatsu Tactics *Divine Shooting Star Mixi-Max *Kohana Kimaiko Hissatsu= Ten no Hana |-|Relationship= Relationships #'Fei Rune (Boyfriend)' |-|Trivia= Trivia *She had astronomy intrest **Even she had astronomy intrest, two of her hissatsu are not based of astronmy. *She can do teleportation anywhere she likes, when there are special days, she can't teleport *She and Fei Lune are lovers |-|Notes= Notes *Its fully made by me! ^^ *If you want to use her, please ask permission from me 05:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Female Category:Defender Category:Forward Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) Category:Character Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Danball Senki W characters Category:Dark Spear Category:LBX Players Category:Garu